


I can wait

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wrote this when Roy was in the promo where he was in prison and looked like he was attacked and oliver was is nanda parbat. And it sucks I'm sorry but my friend told me just to post it. Oh yea it's from Felicity's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can wait

My little monthly friend hasn't come yet and I'm starting to worry. It's been three weeks now since Oliver and I slept together in Nanda Parbat. He is still there, in Nanda Parbat. Ra's made me leave. He said I was a weakness. I know he really means that he knows we slept together and doesn't want his precious heir to leave him for me. I know that Oliver would rather be here, in Starling, with me, but he made a deal with Ra's and he had to uphold his bargain. I'm not completely alone on worrying about him. Digg has let me stay with him. Ra's had his men watching my place. I didn't feel safe there.   
All she can do now is worry. She hasn't seen her period in over 4 weeks. And it has been 3 weeks since she and Oliver spent their night together in Nanda Parbat. She still felt watched after leaving, so she has been spending the night at John and Lylas. With them out on a date it has given Felicity time to think. And that thinking lead to worry. 

"Oh shit," Felicity says under her breath. What if I am pregnant. Felicity is unsure of why there is a pit in her stomach. It's not like there were condoms available in Nanda Parbat. She grabs Sara's diaper bag and the van keys.

She arrives at the closest Rite Aid and look back at Sara asleep in her car seat. Felicity throws up her hoodie and locks the car. She returns three minutes later with three pregnancy tests and Sara still sound asleep in the car. As she drives home her hands start to shake on the wheel and she almost drops Sara on the way through the door. Once she is in her crib, Felicity downs a glass of water and head to the bathroom. I pee on all three sticks and wait. I am scared of the answer but I don't know if I'm happy or not. It feels as if a 1,000 bees are flying inside me by the time the minute is up. I check the first stick. Positive. Hastily flipping over the other to sticks they read positive as well. And just like that I am pregnant. I finally see all the signs. I have been really sweaty and moody and hungry for anchovies lately. A key turns in the lock at the front door. They are home. I quickly shove the tests in a box and bury the box under a layer of toilet paper in the trash can. I scrub my hands quickly and walk out to the living room. I yawn as I turn the corner. "Hey Felicity, you look exhausted. I hope Sara wasn't to much trouble." I panic they know. They must know. Just play it cool I tell myself. "Oh no trouble at all. Actually she was asleep almost the whole time." Okay now time to make up an excuse and retreat. "I'm gonna head to bed. Thanks again for letting me stay here. It means a lot." John and Lyla exchange a quick glance. "Of course. We want you to know that you can trust us with anything. Sleep tight," Lyla says. I make a hasty retreat and quickly get in bed.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was racking my brain on how, if I could even get to him, I would tell Oliver. All the ideas I came up with somehow ended up with me dead at the hands of Ra's. I wouldn't even make it inside. I finally decide to get up at around 9:40 and go talk to Roy. 

After the prison attack, Roy was put in a medically induced coma and placed in the crappiest room of the hospital. I hadn't gone to see him after the attack, I just couldn't bring my self to admit that he is gone. I would have come sooner if I had known what kind of Carr he was getting. All these nurses see is a cracked up inmate who was asking for it. I know he can't talk back to me but I sit in that room for hours asking him questions about what I should do. Tell Oliver? Don't tell him? Abortion? At what risk will it be to bring his child up in such a broken world? After 5 bitchy nurses coming to check on him and 6 eat-your-feelings pudding cups we come to a conclusion. I am going to have an abortion. I can't risk the life of an innocent child of the demons head. It would be unfair. It is hard for me to swallow but I know it's for the best.

When I get back to Digg and Lylas they are standing in the kitchen wanting for me. "What. Is this some kind of intervention? Fine I'll stop letting Sara watch TV but it's good to give the kid culture-""Felicity, it's not about Sara." Lyla holds up the boxes containing the tests. I knew I should've hidden them better. "Are you pregnant?" She asks. My throat tightens. It feels as if I can hardly breathe. I nod. "That's great!" Lyla says. "Who's the father?" I can't look at them. "Doesn't matter. I'm getting an abortion." "What no. You shouldn't. Who's the father? Is he making you do this? I'll kill the son of a bitch myself." Digg says. "No you can't. He doesn't know. And he's not going too." Digg grabs my fore arms and holds me there. Lyla bends down to look me in the eyes. "It's Oliver's," she says. Diggs grip loosens. I pull away. "How did you know," I ask. " you just told me," she says she pulls me in for a hug. "It's gonna be alright. We'll get through this together." I pull away from her. "We won't be going through anything because I am getting an abortion. I can't punish this child by bringing him into the life Oliver lives. We will be hunted by men who wish to hurt Oliver, just for being the Demons Head," I look at them now. I can't do that. Not to an innocent child. "Why don't you ask Oliver what you two should do first. He will have an opinion." I feel tears welling in my eyes. "Don't you think I have already thought about that?! I wouldn't step foot within a hundred feet of that place without being shot down." A smile grows on Lylas face. " not without help you won't. I still have some buddies at A.R.G.U.S. who owe me a favor. We can get you in to see Oliver." Butterflies fill my stomach. "Really? I would... Thank you... I don't know what I would've down or regretted doing without you guys." At that very moment I puke all over the hard wood floor. "Sorry," I say weakly. "Don't worry about it Digg will take care of it. Lord knows how much he cleaned up while I was pregnant." Digg opens his mouth to protest but Lyla gives him a death glare and he shuts it. "Now you just go rest and I'll make the arrangements to leave tomorrow." I wander to bed and sleep finally knowing that I am happy to be pregnant. 

I'm not quite sure how they got in but they did. Digg and Lyla walked me into the worlds most impenetrable compounds and I was standing outside Oliver's door, afraid to knock. This was supposed to be the easy part. I should be able to knock. But I can't. I stand with my fist inches from the door for what seems like an hour. Right as I am about to gather the courage to knock a hand closes around my mouth and someone drags me from behind into an unmarked room. The room is darkly lit by a single candle. My captor releases me and I spin around and kick them in the shin. It was only after that that I realized it was Oliver. "What are you doing here?!" He whispers in a harsh tone. "Looking for you. Digg and Lyla got me in. Oliver I need to tell you som-" "You could have been killed." " I know. I'm sorry it's just that I need to tell you somethi-" "Shhh-someone's coming," footsteps walk past the door and down the next hall. "What is it?" He asks me. "Well um....I am.....I'm pregnant." I can't tell if Oliver's happy, or angry, or just completely uncertain of how he feels just like I was. But then "Thats great." "Really? You're glad?"I ask, completely shocked. "Of course. We have a child. We have a child." He grabs my face and kisses me. Hard. "Okay okay so I am officially sworn in 2 days. After that Ra's will take his own life and I become Ra's Al Guhl. After that I can do anything I want. I can appoint Nyssa as the new Heir and be back to you, back to our child, in four days. Can you wait that long?" He places his hand on my belly. "Yes of course. Wait for what?" I ask. "For me to marry you." He says kissing my neck. "Yes yes I can wait. I'll wait for you." He kisses my lips. "Alright I hate to cut this short but I need to get you out of here before they see you. Where's Digg?" "Waiting in the hall to lefts from here. He snagged some assassin uniforms and will help me get back to the helicopter." "Good. Good. Okay I'll see you in 4 days." He kisses my forehead and walks out of the closet he signals for me to leave em when the coast is clear and I run down the hall to Digg. 

I nearly starve myself those four days. I can't wait till he returns home. Before he proposes. The only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I need to keep our child alive. And that meant I had to eat. Lyla took me to baby stores and Digg tried to feed my craving with all the weird food I wanted. But nothing broke me from the constant high I was on. He was choosing me. Lyla takes me out to buy groceries and that's when he saw me. Oliver was home. He waited till we were in the checkout line to race to Digg and Lylas on his bike and stand in side the door waiting for me. Digg had sent Lyla a text about Oliver's arrival so she insisted I walk in first. I open the door and I drop the bags I was carrying on the floor. I ran into his arms. Tears streamed from my eyes. He spun with me off the ground. He set me down and got down on one knee. I am now crying full on ugly now with tears of joy. He opens a box and before he can get the words out I am already saying yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. He slid abeautiful ring onto my finger. It had an arrow engraved in the band. I pull him too his feet and kiss him. I pull his face into mine run my fingers through his hair. I have wanted to feel him like this for three weeks and I'm not about to let him get away from me. He places his hands on the small of my back. "Hey she's already pregnant." Digg says. Oliver let's out a hearty chuckle that I missed so much. He gets down on one knee and holds my hand. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver key. It is the key to his and Thea's apartment. Well now it's just his after Ra's murdered Thea. His wounds are still soar and I know that he is taking a big step in giving me her key. I take it gratefully and he stands up pulling me to my guest room he throws all my stuff into my suitcase and throws it over his shoulder. "Let's go home he says. I quickly thank Digg and Lyla before I go home with my fiancé. 

The next nine months are hell. I am so big that my belly is bigger than my moms breasts. I stress out over the littlest things like what shade of pink the baby's room should be. Roy came out of his coma free of the charges against him due to missing evidence and a whole lot of questions. I throw a fit about not fitting in my wedding dress and he pushes the wedding till after our kid is born. I am glad that he is there with me through it all. Keeping me sane. I go into labor with him holding my hand beside me. We have a beautiful baby girl. I fall asleep after I give birth and wake up to Oliver cooing to our sweet innocent girl. We named her Theodore, Thea for short. He begins to tell her about how he will be there. Protecting her and I from anything that wants to hurt us. I don't move a muscle as I listen to him tell her stories of how we met and different criminals we tracked down. I can't believe I almost gave up all of this. I love Oliver and I love Theodore. I sigh in happiness. I get to help the man I love save the city we love to make it safe for the daughter we love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry it sucked I probably wasted 5 minutes of your life.


End file.
